The present invention relates to a multiple contact switch arrangement, especially for operating windows in a motor vehicle, where from a nonoperative position two switch positions can be assumed via actuatable rocker-type switch means, with the arrangement including a housing that also serves to accommodate switch element means having switch springs that are provided with switch contacts.
Particularly applicable for electrical switches used in the automobile industry for carrying out widely differing functions, is that due to the immense cost pressure in the automobile industry, these switches must be capable of being produced extremely economically. For example, if switches are provided in a vehicle that can be operated from the driver's seat or from the passenger's seat for initiating raising or lowering of the windows next to the driver and/or passenger of the vehicle, these switches basically comprise respectively separate switches that are frequently placed in a console disposed between the driver and passenger seats. So that these generally identical switches can be positioned next to one another in the desired manner, extensive support and receiving constructions, as well as electrical plugs, are needed and are respectively associated with the switches so that the same can be mounted and electrically connected with the power supply of the vehicle. The two separate switches are frequently additionally covered by a frame construction that as an additional component relatively exactly covers the two switches in the form of a shield, and must in turn be suitably connected with the console via a separate support frame.
In view of the fact that the console of a vehicle, especially a passenger car console disposed between the driver's and passenger's seats, is increasingly being used to accommodate other, additional components, such as a mobile telephone or even a computer, additional space is required since such components, just like the components that are absolutely necessary for the actual operation of the vehicle, should be just as accessible from the driver's and passenger's seats.
In addition to the relatively complicated installation of the known switches, as described above and which includes a number of additional parts, the known switches, especially if several of them have to be provided, have the drawback that they require a relatively large amount of space, which due to the aforementioned reasons (required space for other components) is basically no longer acceptable.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a contact switch arrangement, especially for operating windows in motor vehicles, that is economical to produce, has a simple construction, and has considerably smaller external dimensions than do the heretofore known switches.